


Ancient History

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jason is not smooth, JayTim week 2016!, M/M, Tim blames himself for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is injured after a night on patrol, and set up in the Manor to mend. Tim takes it upon himself to make sure that Jason actually <i>gets better</i>, and doesn't push himself like he <i>always</i> does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient History

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5, "Bruised and Battered"! I really couldn't go a whole week without some good ole hurt/comfort.
> 
> And very, _very_ awkward Jason.
> 
> Give Marianas Trech's "Ancient History" a play. They were obviously a pretty big help for this whole week XD

“I truly believe you should see a  _ professional _ , Master Jason,” Alfred said, a small set of forceps working into a wound by Jason’s shoulder blade. He groaned, gritting his teeth, as they caught on metal, and Alfred pulled a bullet free, settling it into a small metal tray he had set off to the side.

 

“Can’t exactly walk into the ER, Alf. What’d I say?  _ Hi I’m the Red Hood and I think I need a patch job _ . Nah.” Jason gasped,a s Alfred dug into another wound, frowning.

 

“Perhaps Master Bruce can arrange for you to see Dr. Tompkins. I’m just relieved we’ve stopped the bleeding.” Alfred glanced at the bloody towels around them, and it was a wonder Jason was conscious. He’d been a metal-ridden  _ mess _ when he was half dragged back to the Cave, earlier. It had taken quite some time to get it to slow enough for Alfred to be able to begin to work of plucking the bullets from him and stitching him up.

 

Jason flopped his head back down into his arms, stretched out on the table. The metal had grown warm under his body fairly quickly, but it was still hard and not very comfortable- and all Jason wanted as a damn shot or two and to sleep this off.

 

Even if he knew this  _ wasn’t _ something he could just sleep off.

 

Jason turned, rested his cheek on his arm now, as he heard footsteps, across the cave. Two sets, one large and heavy- Bruce, he knew- and one lighter, shockingly  _ light _ on his feet-

 

Tim.

 

A moment later, and they both appeared, heading straight for them. Jason huffed, not exactly feeling like  _ company _ as Alfred pulled the damn bullets from him. But- “How is he doing?”

 

Bruce, ever sombre, not looking at Jason but at Alfred. “He’ll live,” Alfred said, “but this patch job will take some time. He lost a lot of blood- I recommend we get some fluids in him at least. A transfusion would be ideal.” Alfred paused, and Jason was  _ relieved _ when he wasn’t fishing around in a damn wound for a bullet for two seconds. “He should see Dr. Tompkins.”

 

“Leslie isn’t available,” Bruce said, glancing at Jason. “You’re all we’ve got, Alfred.”

 

Wasn’t that  _ always _ the truth.

 

“Master Jason, can you sit up? I need a better angle to get this last bullet out.” Alfred pulled back, and slowly, Jason pushed himself up. The moment he was sitting upright his vision spun- and without meaning to he pitched forward, nearly doubling over. He might have fallen straight off the table, if Tim hadn’t grabbed his arm, jerked him back- and  _ yeah _ , it bloody well  _ hurt _ with all the wounds still open, stuffed with gauze and taped over until Alfred could get to stitching them- but it was better than his face meeting the concrete.

 

“I’ve got him,” Tim said, keeping a firm hold on Jason’s arm and walking around, as Alfred wheeled his chair to get a better look at Jason’s side, where the last bullet was lodged. Jason leaned away from Alfred, towards Tim without meaning too, as he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Feelin’ a little  _ light _ , Replacement,” he mumbled, afraid if he opened his eyes he’d black out. He’d lost more blood than he realized- and maybe Alfred was right, in thinking they needed to get something into him.

 

“Not sure how you’re even  _ conscious _ ,” Tim said, pulling his mask off with his free hand and tossing it towards an abandoned chair. He, unlike Jason, had escaped with only a few bruises, maybe a pulled muscle in his neck and shoulder- nothing a little sleep wouldn’t cure.

 

Bruce eyed them all for another moment, before he turned, leaving them be- and Jason was rather glad for it. He didn’t need an audience watching him as he was- hell, if Tim wasn’t holding him up, he might have shooed him off too-

 

He hissed, suddenly, as Alfred was back in the wound in his side. “Shit _ fuck _ ,” he growled, and Alfred  _ twisted _ the bullet for a moment before pulling it free.

 

“ _ Language _ , Master Jason,” he chided, as he dropped it into a the tray. “That was the last one. Let’s work on stitching you up. Master Timothy- would you be able to get an IV in our Jason?”

 

Tim nodded, dipping his head down to catch Jason’s gaze as he finally cracked his eyes open. “I gotta let go,” he said, “Can you sit up on your own?”

 

“‘Course,” he mumbled, even though Jason wasn’t completely convinced. Still, Tim let go, hurriedly pulling his gloves off, dropping them on the chair- and then his cape. Once his utility belt had joined the mess and he could move more freely, he was rushing about- pulling on a set of fresh latex gloves and setting up an IV.

 

Jason didn’t bother to watch. He could half feel Alfred stitching up his side- but he was beginning to go numb, was losing his sense of self. He figured he had maybe three minutes, tops, before he passed out.

 

But fuck if he wasn’t  _ trying _ to hold on.

 

He felt gloved hands on his arm, turned and watched through thick lashes and heavy lids as Tim wiped at the crook of his elbow, cleaning the skin. Alfred was saying something, but Jason’s head was swimming, and he couldn't tell  _ what _ .

 

All he really registered was that, despite the latex, Tim felt  _ soft _ . Gentle in a way that maybe Jason might have teased him about, if he had any blood left for his brain-

 

And only because he knew Tim was hard as a damn  _ rock _ , in truth.

 

A needle slid into his arm, and Jason watched Tim taping the IV down to his arm, so he couldn’t knock it loose. He shifted the pole the tubes hung from closer, as Jason heard Alfred saying,

 

“Master Jason, you are white as a ghost.”

 

Funny, considering he wasn’t even  _ white _ to begin with but-

 

Jason closed his eyes, swallowed thickly, and  _ knew _ he had lost the battle. “Timbo,” he head, as he felt Alfred taping a bandage onto his side. He heard Tim shifting closer, felt his gloved hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Gonna pass out.” It was mumbled, almost slurred- and the hand on his shoulder pushed gently, helping to keep Jason up.

 

“Lay him down,” Alfred said, as Jason began to lean, his weight pushing against Tim.

 

“Jay,  _ Jason _ , I need you to lay down. C’mon man.” Tim’s hands, on both his shoulders now. Something was pulled, some muscle- he was sore and the pressure Tim was applying hurt, but the curl of his fingers, despite the latex gloves, was kind of nice. He was trying to guide Jason down, to stretch out on his belly so that Alfred could stitch up the wounds on his back. The gauze haphazardly taped there was beginning to wet through, heavy pinks and dark reds and Jason continued to bleed.

 

Jason moved, sluggishly- swaying. More than once, his entire body weight pitched forward, and it was Tim, holding him up, keeping him from toppling off the table. Alfred stayed back, knew that Jason’s bulk was too much for him to maneuver, and that if he reached for the man, he risked simply being in Tim’s way.

 

Jason grumbled, as he felt the cold metal against his belly and chest again. He shifted, lip raising as the rings through his nipples were pinned, and everything was just  _ cold _ , and black-

 

He had no idea if his eyes were open or not.

 

“Jason, are you still with us?” He heard Tim, faintly, spiraling off into time and space and whatever the fuck else was out there, and Jason  _ swore _ he was going to answer, because of  _ course _ he still was-

 

But he didn’t remember how to make his mouth move, and that was  _ funny _ wasn’t it?

 

And that was the last thought he had, before he finally blacked out.

 

*

 

When Jason came back to, it was to a world of hurt.

 

He furrowed his brow, not even opening his eyes. His back ached, burning points culminating at each stitched up bullet hole. There were bruises he could feel crying out, and his wrist felt like a sort of strange fire. He cracked his eyes open, as he began to register the contradictions to the pain- the soft blanket tucked up over him, the plush pillows keeping him upright.

 

He was settled in bed.  _ Someone had put him to bed _ .

 

He made a little groan, sitting up- a little dizzy, as he did, and he heard someone give a broken gasp, glanced to the side to see Tim jerking away from the chair he was sleeping in.

 

Why was he sleeping at Jason’s bedside?

 

“You’re awake,” Tim said, reaching up and rubbing one eye quickly, standing up so fast Jason noticed he nearly lost his balance for a moment. Jason licked his lips, swallowed. His mouth was so dry he wasn’t sure he’d be able to talk- and when he did, his voice was  _ hoarse _ and raspy.

 

“What’s,” he paused, cleared his throat, but it didn’t get any better, “what-  _ aw hell _ \- what’s up, Timbo?”

 

“ _ What’s up _ ? Jason you fuckin’ bled out all over the cave and passed out while Alfred patched you up. Don’t you  _ remember _ ?”

 

Jason frowned, brows knitting together. He remembered getting shot up- knew what a damn  _ bullet wound _ felt like while it healed. He sort of remembered being in the cave-

 

What he  _ really _ remembered were Tim’s latex gloved hands.

 

“Look, you took a lot of hits.” Tim stepped closer, sitting on the corner of the bed. “And you’re probably  _ feeling _ it. We’re out of morphine.”

 

Well  _ that _ would explain why he hurt so damn badly.

 

“Bruce is working on getting some. I highly doubt you really wanna take anything over the counter.”

 

“A whole bottle of ibuprofen and a bottle of jack might help.” Tim glared, and Jason- he wanted to laugh, but he  _ knew _ it’d make his chest rattle and ache- and possibly tear his throat open, with how dry it felt. “I’m kidding, Timbo. But I could use some water…”

 

Tim’s glare lessened, and he looked  _ tired _ , if anything. Not that  _ that _ was anything new. “I’ll be right back. Don’t try to move.” Tim pushed off the bed, trudging across the room and out the door, and Jason sighed when he was gone, tipping his head back.

 

He was grasping at memories. Trying to piece together what had even fucked up so badly- routine drug bust turned into a smuggling ring- but why had  _ he _ taken so many hits? He groaned, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, a headache of  _ all things _ building-

 

And opened his eyes again, noticing the brace on his wrist. He turned it, studying, and wondered what was  _ wrong _ with it. He couldn’t hold a  _ gun _ very well with this thing on.

 

He was silently trying to catalog the wounds he could feel, when Tim came back in. He was holding a small cup, piled high with ice. He was just settling on the bed when Jason stared at the cup and said, “I was sort of hoping for a swimming pool size bottle.”

 

“Alfred said this was best.” Tim inched closer, as Jason glanced at his wrist again, turning it to examine the brace. “Alfred’s worried you might have a slight fracture. He didn’t want to X-ray you last night, with how bad you were.”

 

“Great, I have that to look forward to.” Jason sighed, wincing when the motion set his back on fire. “Tell me we have an ETA on some morphine or  _ somethin _ ’.”

 

Tim smirked, settling the cup between his thighs. “What, the big bad Red Hood in a little pain?” His tone was completely joking- and somehow, it made Jason smile.

 

“Watch it Replacement, I can kick your ass even in  _ this _ shape.”

 

It was a lie. Jason would be  _ wasted _ and  _ wrecked _ if he tried to go against Tim, in that moment- and he knew it. Years had shown him just how  _ good _ the younger former Robin was.

 

Tim only rolled his eyes, but kept smiling. He reached down, plucking a small ice cube from the cup between his thighs, and leaned closer to Jason. “Say  _ ah _ ,” he said, and Jason glanced at the ice pinched between his fingers, before quirking up a brow.

 

“Really Timmy?”

 

“I’m helping.”

 

Jason  _ swore _ he had a quip ready- but found he was instead leaning a little closer, opening his mouth. Like he was calling Tim’s bluff. And wasn’t that how they  _ always _ were- one calling out the other,  _ challenging _ -

 

Jason could muse, when he was in his right mind, that he was like that with  _ all _ his brothers but-

 

Thought ceased when Tim slid the ice past his lips, and Jason clutched it in his teeth. HIs tongue flicked out, pulling at the cube, brushing the very tip of Tim’s finger- and Jason couldn’t explain why his chest felt so damn tight.

 

Tim pulled back, as Jason sucked quietly on the ice, rolling it over his tongue, from cheek to cheek to keep from aching from the chill. It felt like heaven as it melted, easing the dry ache in his throat. He broke after a few moments and cracked it between his teeth, and Tim shook his head.

 

“Impatient bastard,” he mumbled- and it was meant as a joke, but Jason didn’t miss the strange sort of  _ guilty _ look to Tim’s face, as he said it. He never got to question him, though- Tim was picking up another ice cube, and Jason met him again, taking it from his fingers directly into his mouth. “And back to your earlier question- we’ll have it within a few hours. Alfred said I can give you a sedative, to see if you can sleep until then.”

 

Another crunch, and there was freezing heaven, in Jason’s mouth. “Minute,” he said, around the ice, before he finished chewing it and swallowed. “I’m taking that whole damn cup, don’t rush me.”

 

A  _ giggle _ , and Tim pulled the cup from his thighs, holding it out. Jason took it, popped another into his mouth- and figured he was going so fast they may as well have just given him the damn glass of water. Still- it had been appealing, when it was coming from Tim’s fingers-

 

File that away as another thought to try and figure out, when he could think.

 

Jason was popping another ice cube into his mouth, when Tim finally stood up, heading for a small case set up on the desk of the room. All the spare rooms looked so similar to Jason, that he wasn’t even exactly sure where he was set up. He watched Tim rummage around in it- finished off another ice cube and started on another- before Tim was turning around, flicking a syringe.

 

“Got enough piercings, thanks,” Jason said, around a mouthful of ice, and Tim paused, shaking his head.

 

“You’re so  _ charming _ .” The sarcasm was so thick Jason could’ve dug his fingers into it. Tim finished walking over and took the cup from Jason, setting it aside, and unhooked one of the tubs from his IV- until to get the syringe in instead and ease whatever was in it into Jason’s body. Jason felt a burn, but it didn’t last, before Tim was reconnecting him, setting the syringe aside. “You’ll be out a couple hours.”

 

_ Good _ . Jason still hurt like a  _ bitch _ and if he could sleep it off until he had something to make him forget, well- that was fine by him. He glanced at the cup one more time, and Tim sighed, pulled one last ice cube out and leaned over him- close enough that Jason could see the dark circles, under his eyes, the fact that his hair  _ definitely _ hadn’t been washed in the past twenty-four hours, and in another couple hours he’d be sporting enough stubble to be  _ noticeable _ .

 

He hadn’t slept. At least, not much.

 

Jason didn’t get to question him, as Tim pushed the ice cube past his lips. Jason took it, got the feeling of Tim’s fingertip against his tongue again, before Tim was gathering everything off the nightstand. He headed for the door, and Jason figured he’d dispose of the needle down in the Cave or something.

 

“Tim,” he said, as the younger reached the door. He paused, glanced back at Jason- who swallowed. “... Get some rest.”

 

Tim huffed slightly, wouldn’t meet Jason’s eyes- and then he was gone, and Jason was alone again with an aching body and a mind slowly collapsing back into blackness.

 

*

 

The second time he came to, it was to hads sliding behind his shoulders, trying to ease him up. He grumbled, the blanket falling away, and heard a rather  _ soft _ , “It’s okay Jason, I just need you to sit up.”

 

Somewhere, in his mind, he thought  _ Replacement _ .

 

He opened his eyes only when he was actually sitting up- and Tim was holding him there completely. Jason glanced at him through the heavy lids, mumbled up, “Timbo,” and Tim gave a wary smile.

 

“Alfred wants to change your dressings,” he said, “and then we’ve got the morphine. We’ll be quick, and then you can go back to sleep.”

 

Jason dropped his eyes shut again without meaning to, the sedative not quite worn off yet. He hurt, he knew, but a part of him was too tired to care at all. He heard shuffling, and when it was only one of Tim’s hands holding him, he managed to remain sitting on his own. He felt the bed dip, realized Tim was sitting down when his hands were suddenly on Jason’s arms, keeping him steady.

 

Jason felt the bandages being peeled from his back by skilled, shockingly  _ steady _ hands, and opened his eyes again. Tim was watching him, through eyes that had  _ darker _ bags beneath them now. He hadn’t taken Jason’s advice, it seemed.

 

“You look like shit,” Jason croaked, and Tim cracked a bemused smile.

 

“Coming from the guy riddled with bullet holes.”

 

Jason snorted, but it  _ hurt _ , especially when Alfred began cleaning one of the wounds. He winced, grinding his teeth together, and Tim’s hands tightened on his arms,

 

“How did you sleep?”

 

“Like the dead.”

 

Tim simply  _ stared _ \- and hey, it was funny to Jason.

 

Another winced, and behind him, he heard Alfred apologizing. “What’re the odds you’re going to hand-feed me ice again, babybird?”

 

Tim stared at Jason a little- and Jason swore he was blushing. And why would-

 

“He can have a small glass of water,” Alfred said, breaking the moment. Tim nodded, pulling away from Jason and standing up. Jason watched Tim go, until the door was shut, and it was just Alfred making his back feel like fire.

 

“That  _ hurts _ , Alf,” he admitted- and maybe he sounded younger than he was, when he said it. Maybe being alone with Alfred let Jason feel safe sounding like a broken kid again, even if those years were long gone.

 

“I apologize, but the  _ last _ thing you need is an infection. I am going as quickly as I can.” Jason dropped his head, looked at the tubes hooked up to his arm. Figured general fluids, an antibiotic- and as soon as Alfred was done, a morphine drip.

 

He was ready to kiss that blissful goddess, because each passing second he was awake hurt  _ more _ . And  _ sure _ , he liked to think he was  _ tough _ , but he wasn’t stupid. If he didn’t have to hurt,  _ why bother _ ?

 

“Tim looks awful,” he said, needing to say something, unable to focus on the burn of the chemicals Alfred was rubbing over his wounds.

 

“Master Timothy has barely slept since you were brought back to the Cave.” 

 

“I can tell. Put the damn kid to bed. Give him some NyQuil or something.”

 

Alfred sighed, finally moving to redress Jason’s back. “Trust me, I have tried. He is… concerned, about you.”

 

“Not like I haven’t been shot up before.”

 

The silence Alfred gave him, Jason didn’t like. Like there was something  _ more _ to this.

 

“Alf-”

 

“I have to get your side. Can you lay down for me?”

 

Jason grunted, frowning because Alfred was  _ dodging _ and he knew it- but he listened. That one stung, like it was deeper than the others, and Alfred frowned over it. Jason stuck to chewing on the inside of his cheek, until the door was opening and Tim was back, holding a cup that, when he was closer, Jason noticed had a brightly colored looped straw.

 

“Aw, Timmy, one of your own straws too,” Jason teased, mostly because he needed  _ something _ to distract him from how  _ much _ whatever Alfred was doing hurt, in that moment.

 

“It’s Damian’s,” Tim said, and Jason barked a laugh, which had Alfred cursing slightly, the movement jarring his hands off of Jason. It hurt like a bitch, but Jason couldn’t help it. He stilled, watched Tim  _ watching him _ , as Alfred finished redressing his side, before he gave a gentle pat to Jason’s hip, the sign he could sit back up. He stepped back, moving to Jason’s IV, and Jason pushed himself up, wincing and nearly falling back down when he tried to use his braced wrist. “Careful,” Tim said, reaching out with one hand to steady him, help him sit back up. He shuffled closer once Jason was up right and settled back in the pillows, holding out the cup- 

 

And Jason leaned forward, didn’t take it, but wrapped his lips around the straw, sucking gently. The water was cold and Jason was pretty sure, in that moment, he’d marry it, if he could. Take it on a nice honeymoon to Paris, buy it whatever the hell it ever wanted-

 

“You should be feeling the morphine soon,” Alfred said, turning back to Jason. “I recommend you try to get more rest. I’ll be back to check on you- but it is the best thing for you.”

 

“Whatever you say,  _ doc _ .” Jason gave a teasing smile, and Alfred returned it, before giving Tim a nod and heading out. Jason turned back to the cup, took another sip, sighing over the relief on his throat. “Gonna marry this water,” he mumbled, and Tim laughed.

 

“You’re so  _ lame _ .” He inched a little closer. “Can’t believe you ever tried to kill me, look at you now. Marrying  _ water _ .” Jason smirked around the straw- which he knew wasn’t threatening in the  _ least _ , but he couldn’t help it.

 

Honestly, he wasn’t sure how he’d ever actually wanted to kill Tim. Knew he was  _ angry _ and  _ toxic _ back then but… well, Tim wasn’t bad. Overworked himself and didn’t know how to shower or eat properly, but he had a good heart, in him. And he was  _ smart _ , and Jason could admit that now, years later-

 

Maybe he was his favorite, of the lot.  _ Maybe _ .

 

“If we were switched, you'd be ordering a ring already,” Jason teased, before he sucked up the last of the water. “Demon brat gonna come after me for using one of his straws?”

 

It was all said lovingly. Jason loved Damian, too. Loved them all- just wasn’t about to  _ tell _ them that.

 

Tim shook his head. “Strict orders from Bruce, he’s to stay far away from your room. Under the threat of being bench for a month. He took Titus out to the city earlier.”

 

“Hooking up with his little gingersnap,” Jason mused, and Tim  _ choked _ . “What?”

 

He shook his head. “Nothing. You’re ridiculous.” Tim stood up, pushing Jason back a little and working the blanket up higher on his chest. “Go pass out again. Give us all a little peace.”

 

“You’ll get peace when I rest in it.” Jason winked, and he was forgetting that he even hurt at all.

 

Maybe it was the morphine. Totally that and not Tim’s company.  _ Yeah, right _ .

 

“You’re the worst.” Tim hovered over him, looking like he wasn’t exactly sure what he should be doing. Then, after a thick swallow, he leaned in, kissed the bridge of Jason’s nose. And in a voice that actually had a bit of a break, “Don’t ever give us any peace, okay?”

 

Jason’s lips parted, and everything was a rush of Tim’s lips on his skin and the break in his voice and  _ what did he mean _ and  _ where had that come from _ \- but before Jason got a single word up his throat, Tim was heading quickly for the door. Gone, as Jason watched it falling shut.

 

And Tim… he wasn’t actually  _ worried _ , right? Like he was just being a sweetheart- wasn’t like Jason had given him a scare or anything…

 

Right,  _ right _ ? After all, he was just  _ Jason _ , sure he’d be missed but he didn’t think he mattered  _ that _ much…

 

*

 

It was morning, by the time Jason came to again. The morphine had dulled the pain enough that he’d, once again, slept like the dead. And  _ god _ did that feel good. He pushed at the blanket, was alone and didn’t feel quite so fuzzy this time- figured Alfred had been in to mess with the morphine drip. He’d be feeling a lot more sluggish if it was high. And sure, moving in certain ways hurt but- well, he could move, which was nice.

 

It took a few minutes, but eventually he was standing up, holding onto the IV pool. He rolled it with him, walking across the room and towards the bathroom. He’d curse Alfred out for all the  _ fluids _ pumped into him when his bladder wasn’t threatening a riot.

 

He was washing his hands- or, the unbraced one, as  _ that _ hand felt useless for the moment- when he tried to glance his back, in the mirror. He turned, looking over his shoulder, and  _ wow _ that burned, tugged torn muscles and pulled at his stitches. He was shirtless, but the bandages obscured  _ seeing _ the wounds-

 

And he could make plenty of jokes about being  _ eye candy _ , but he knew they probably hadn’t bothered with a shirt, if they had to keep changing his bandages. Hell, he wasn’t even sure whose  _ pajama pants _ these were and-

 

He heard the bedroom door opening, and a slightly alarmed Tim, “Jason?”

 

“Bathroom,” he said, pulling the mostly closed door open. He kept his good hand firmly around his IV pool, not willing to admit he was using it to steady himself but- well, he could use the hand.

 

“What are you doing out of bed?” Tim was staring at him with wide eyes, as Jason moved back towards the bed.

 

“Forgive a man for having to piss,” he said, trying to wave his free hand and wincing over the ache. God _ damn _ he hoped it wasn’t broken, that’d be weeks of healing. Tim huffed, hurrying over, as Jason sat at the edge of the bed, stretching his legs out and sighing over how  _ good _ it felt to move those muscles, at least. “‘Sides, I don’t do well with bed rest.”

 

“Yeah well, you need it.” Tim hesitated by the side of the bed, before he asked, “How do you feel? Think you could keep something down?”

 

As if hearing the question, Jason’s stomach suddenly growled, and Tim’s eyes widened a little. Jason laughed, almost  _ embarrassed _ over it, and Tim said,

 

“I take that as a yes.”

 

And before Jason could say anything, he was off again. He sighed, shaking his head- wasn’t exactly sure what to make of Tim acting like his personal  _ nursemaid _ . He could do this on his own. The hard part was the stitching up, getting through that first night- now it’d be  _ easy _ .

 

Well, easier. Relatively.

 

He sat back against the pillows, was just getting comfortable when Tim was bursting back in, holding a tray. Jason was debating if he should mentally bet on Tim dropping it- but somehow Tim didn’t, as he crossed the room and sat down, leaning over to set it on Jason’s lap. Jason assumed Alfred had already made breakfast, because there was no way anyone scrambled eggs in thirty seconds-

 

“This looks edible, no way you made this,” he teased, not failing to notice another colorful straw in the glass of orange juice.

 

Tim huffed. “Ass,” he said, “...and of course not. Alfred did. You know he doesn’t let me in his kitchen.” Tim picked up the fork, spearing a hunk of fluffy eggs, and Jason quirked a brow.

 

“Tim, I can feed myself.”

 

That didn’t stop Tim for lifting up the fork, offering it. Jason hesitated, wondered if this was  _ weird _ \- but he opened his mouth, accepted it anyway. And one bite in he decided he’d have let just about  _ anyone _ sit here and feed him, because he was so damn hungry to moment he was swallowing, and it was so  _ good _ .

 

“Does your wrist hurt?” Tim asked, as he pulled the fork back, trying to get Jason to pause for a second, even though he really wanted to inhale the whole plate and  _ pray _ Alfred would still look at him as a  _ growing boy _ and give him seconds. Jason figured he could still pull off that cute big eyed look he’d had, as a kid…

 

“Only when I move it,” Jason admitted. “I’m hoping it’s sprained. I don’t have weeks to deal with a broken wrist. Can’t hold a gun well with this thing on.” He lifted his wrist, showing off the brace, and Tim snorted.

 

“Honest to god, thought you were going for something  _ else _ .”

 

Jason stared at him, before he laughed. Laughed and his back and side screamed at him and he didn’t  _ care _ . “Oh Timbo,” he said, “That’s the  _ left _ hand, babybird.”

 

Tim looked like he was ready to  _ smack _ him. It was worth it, the knit to his brows- but Jason noticed his eyes looked so tired it was hard for them to even seem  _ angry _ . Tim had some of his hair pulled back, but he still hadn’t washed it. He’d shaved, at least- there was a knock up by his jaw, but…

 

Jason reached across, with his good hand, rubbed his thumb over the tiny cut. “You should be careful,” he said, as he felt Tim’s breath catching. “Need me to teach you how to shave properly, wonder boy?”

 

“F-funny.” Tim swallowed. Jason didn’t miss the stutter. Wasn’t exactly sure what it was about but-

 

But his thumb rubbed over the tiny cut again, and he  _ liked _ Tim’s skin, under his.

 

“You need a shower,” Jason mused, dragging his fingers up to Tim’s hair, tugging at one of the locks that had fallen free.

 

“Haven’t had time.” Tim’s voice was a little quiet, and Jason twisted the lock around his finger.

 

“Yeah? You’re not sleeping, I can tell. So what are you doing?”

 

“Taking care of you.” Tim reached up, gently grasped Jason’s good wrist, guiding his hand away. Looking like he needed the contact to break, or he’d lose the ability to think.

 

Jason blinked, stared. And… well, Tim had been there, every time he woke up…

 

“Jesus, Tim,” he mumbled, pulling back completely. “Go take a shower and go to bed. I’m fine. I’ll hobble downstairs and watch TV and it’ll piss Alfred off but-”

 

“You really didn’t seem like you were going to be fine…” Tim shook his head, standing up quickly. “Nevermind. Finish eating, Alfred’ll be up soon.”

 

He was rushing out, like it seemed was his  _ only _ way to exit the room now… and Jason simply stared at the space he had taken up.

 

Tim wasn’t… he wasn’t actually  _ worried _ about him, was he?

 

*

 

“I just want to shower,” Jason said later, as Alfred was redressing his back. He reached up, rubbed at the heavy stubble on his jaw. “Maybe shave. I feel  _ gross _ .”

 

“We have to keep your wounds clean and cry, Master Jason.”

 

“Then fuckin’ tape some Saran Wrap to me and we’ll be good.”

 

“ _ Language _ , sir. You can sit in the bathroom and I can get a sponge-”

 

Jason groaned. “Oh  _ god _ you’re not giving me a sponge bath. Nu-uh. No. Alfred. Alfred  _ no _ .” The man behind him chuckled, and there was a gloved hand, tussling his hair from behind.

 

“As you say, Master Jason.” Alfred pulled his gloves up, gathering everything he’d brought up with him. He was heading for the door, when Jason called out, “Hey, Alf?” The man paused, turned back to face him. “Tim… he’s…” Jason inhaled slowly, sighed. “What’s  _ up  _ with him?”

 

“I believe you gave him quite a fright,” Alfred admitted. “He’s taking this quite… personally.” Alfred turned, finished his walk to the door. “I’ll bring you some entertainment soon. Let me clean up first.”

 

Jason watched the door shut, frowning. Why the fuck would Tim take it  _ personally _ . Wasn't like Jason had thrown himself in front of a mirade of bullets for  _ him _ ?

 

The night was still a bit fuzzy, but he  _ knew _ that hadn’t happened.

 

Jason shook his head, clicked his tongue, drummed his fingers on his thigh- and then mumbled, “oh hell,” and shoved his blanket off. He looked at the IV hooked up to his arm, before he reached for the needles, grimacing as he very slowly eased them out. Once he was free he flexed his arm, holding it tight together to keep from bleeding, as he stood slowly from the bed.

 

Walking across the room without being able to lean on the IV pole was slower going, but Jason was  _ happy _ that he could do it. Happy he hadn’t taken a bullet to the leg or anything. They weren’t even that deep in him, it just  _ looked _ nasty and had  _ bled like a bitch _ . He didn’t see what everyone was so worried about.

 

He pushed the bathroom door open, sliding the shower door open and reaching in, turning the water on. He sighed when a bit of the mist hit his hand, before he looked at the brace on his wrist- and with a frown, worked the velcro open and tossed it off into the sink. He could put it back on after.

 

He looked down at the bandages on his side… and he  _ knew _ Alfred had  _ just _ put them on, but they covered so much damn skin that needed to be scrubbed. Besides, he’d patched  _ himself _ up plenty of times and showered the blood away. That was his  _ usual _ healing tactic. He didn’t normally have Alfred around, these days, to do the work for him.

 

It took a lot of maneuvering and pained grunts, but Jason finally had the bandages off, neatly draped over the sink. With his luck, he’d be able to get them back on, if the tape stuck, and no one would know.

 

He reached down, tugged at the pajama pants, and again wondered who the hell they even belonged to, if they fit him-

 

_ Bruce _ .

 

Jason nearly laughed. Bruce was the only one in the Manor with a build close to his. He was sleeping in  _ Batman’s _ pajamas.

 

What a life.

 

His underwear followed- at least those were his and no one had gotten a glimpse of  _ everything _ , before he stepped into the shower. He kept his back from the hot spray, letting it pelt his chest. The heat felt like heaven, and Jason sighed, tipping his head back. Water rolled over his shoulders, dripped down his back- and  _ that _ hurt, but the warm feeling, the knowledge that he’d be  _ clean _ , overpowered it.

 

He reached for the shampoo- silently thankful that every spare bedroom and bathroom was  _ stocked _ in the manor, and carefully poured some into his hand. Trying to rub the shampoo between his hands was painful, and he grimaced, having to stop as his wrist screamed at him, over that.

 

It was that moment that the bedroom door opened. He heard his name, and then footsteps, heading straight for the  _ open _ bathroom door-

 

And from the doorway, “ _ Really Jason _ ?”

 

Jason didn’t bother cracking open the shower door, as he finally got the shampoo lathered between his hands. “Hey Timbo,” he called, reaching his hands up, biting back a groan because his wrist felt like fire.

 

“Alfred is going to kill you.” He heard footsteps, and then the shower door was opening, and Tim was glaring at him. “You have to keep your wounds dry and clean-”

 

“Workin’ on the clean part.” Jason was angled slightly away from Tim, was glancing back at him- and noticed that Tim’s mouth had gone a little slack. His eyes a little wide. “Tim?”

 

No response.

 

“ _ Earth to Timmy bird _ .” Tim jerked his eyes up, and Jason offered a lazy smile. “I know I’m gorgeous, but eyes in your head.”

 

Tim’s cheeks tinged this bright red, and Jason lowered his arms, the suds from the shampoo running down his neck. And he had to believe that Tim was embarrassed  _ for him _ for even making that joke and not-

 

Jason swallowed. “I know they’re ugly. You don’t have to stare.”

 

He knew his already scarred up back was  _ really _ going to boast some new marks.

 

“They’re not,” Tim whispered, and was his voice catching in his throat? “I mean… they just… nothing about you is ugly and…” He shook his head, that color staying- and it was  _ adorable _ .

 

Woah, when had the Replacement become  _ adorable _ ?

 

“Do you need help?” Tim finally asked, and Jason felt this strange rush in his chest, this tightness in his belly- remembered how he’d liked Tim’s hands when they were covered in latex, and if it was just his longer, calloused fingers-

 

_ Woah _ , he really needed to stay away from the morphine.

 

Except he figured Alfred had put him on a low dose once he’d fallen asleep, and he  _ really _ didn’t feel sluggish, like he was under the influence of anything.

 

“I got it,” he finally said, “You’re letting the heat out.”

 

He just needed that door shut because Tim’s eyes were huge and gorgeous and… and…

 

Jason  _ knew _ what he felt like when he wanted someone. Usually because it meant he was turning tail and  _ running _ because, as much of a game as he played, as he much as he built himself up- he didn’t pretend to think he was smooth and-

 

_ Jesus fuck _ , this was  _ Tim  _ and Jason was full of bullets like, thirty hours prior. What was he  _ thinking _ ?

 

The shower door shut, and Jason heard Tim’s footsteps, leaving the bathroom- and then the heavy door of his bedroom. He sighed, hung his head and closed his eyes, letting the water rinse his hair.

 

It took quite some maneuvering and  _ time _ , but Jason managed to finally feel  _ clean _ again. He was finishing up when he heard the bedroom door, the sounds of what he assumed had to be Tim moving around his room-

 

And then his bare feet on the bathroom tiles again.

 

“You almost done?” He asked, and Jason heard him rustling about. In response, he reached for the water, turned it off, sliding the shower door open just a crack and peeking out.

 

Tim had tossed out the bandages on the sink. There was a rather bulky first aid kit on the floor, a pile of clothing- and Tim, standing there, holding a very large, fluffy towel.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Jason pushed the door more, and Tim unfolded the towel, holding it out and staring up at the ceiling. Concentrating like he was trying to crack it open with just his eyes. “Jesus Timmy, like you haven’t seen everyone in this family naked a hundred times over,” Jason commented, pushing the door all the way open and just standing there-

 

It was… it was kind of cute. His cheeks were still tinged and he looked like he was trying  _ so hard _ -

 

“You’re not missing anything, I might have the best thighs this family has seen, but my ass ain’t Grayson’s.”

 

Tim laughed, head tipping down, and Jason knew his eyes got as far as his shoulders, as the rings in his nipples, and they were jerking right back up, towards the ceiling.

 

“Just put it on,” Tim said, and Jason reached for the towel, wrapping it around his waist. He held it, securely, as Tim finally looked back at him, moving closer and taking Jason’s other arm, helping him out. Tim jerked his head towards the closed toilet. “Sit.”

 

And Jason  _ listened _ . He sat down, towel still around his waist, as Tim picked up a second one, began carefully drying his shoulders and neck- patting at his back to keep from irritating the stitches. And Jason  _ thought _ to argue, but… well, he rather  _ liked _ Tim dotting on him, if he was honest.

 

“Looks like you didn’t do any damage,” Tim whispered, one of his hands bracing out against Jason’s stomach, as he got the water running down his spine. It splayed there, and Jason felt his stomach wanting to constrict, muscles sliding beneath Tim’s palm and cool fingers. His fingers flexed, and Jason opened his mouth, wasn’t sure if he was going to speak and or just  _ breathe _ -

 

And then the hand was gone and he  _ missed _ it.

 

Tim moved to drying Jason’s chest, dragging the towel down. It rubbed over his nipples, and Jason bit his tongue- overly sensitive in ways it always seemed no one  _ understood _ -

 

“Sorry,” Tim mumbled, glancing at Jason. “Did I get caught?”

 

“No you’re… cool. Just sensitive.” He almost regretted saying it, felt like he’d just screamed  _ no problem you’re just turning me on is all little brother it’s totally normal _ -

 

And then Tim was dropping the towel over Jason’s lap, his hand on his ribs, moving up, slowly. “Did it hurt?” he asked, looking at the rings, and Jason-

 

He swore, this wasn’t happening.

 

“Not as much as you’d think,” he said, and he  _ knew _ he’d told Tim this before. But… Tim hadn’t  _ looked _ at him like that before. 

 

Tim slid his hand higher, his thumb rubbing over one- and Jason couldn’t  _ keep _ from gasping, from pushing towards his hand. It hurt, the sudden slight arch, but holy  _ fuck _ was he willing to bear it if Tim did that again.

 

“Tim… babybird…” Jason was glancing down, watching his thumb moving in little circles- and he couldn’t even understand how this had  _ happened _ . Tim’s eyes glanced at him, before he pulled his hand back, snapping his glance away quickly.

 

Like he’d gotten caught up, hadn’t meant to do that-

 

“I have to re-bandage everything,” he said, moving towards the first aid kit. Jason said nothing, swallowed thickly and folded his hands in his lap, pushing at the pile of towels there-

 

He was half hard. He  _ knew _ he was, and he didn’t want Tim noticing  _ that _ . Because yeah, he could play it off that he’d probably pop a damn boner for  _ anyone _ teasing his nipples but-

 

Well, it was mostly over the fact that it was  _ Tim _ .

 

Neither said a word, as Tim put fresh bandages on Jason, before he gathered up the clothes on the floor, holding them out, still wordlessly. The pajama pants were  _ definitely _ still Bruce’s, and Jason was fairly sure that was one of Dick’s old tshirts-

 

“I stole the shirt from Damian,” Tim said, “Don’t tell him. You know how he is with things of Dick’s.” Jason nodded, and Tim reached up, rubbed the back of his neck. “Swear no one is giving you their  _ underwear _ though. Bruce uh, went out and bought some. He was gonna get you pajamas but I figured you’d be more comfortable in  _ worn _ things. Softer and all, y’know?”

 

Jason only nodded, and Tim flushed a little, like he realized he’d just said all that- like he couldn’t make his mouth  _ stop _ . He turned then, heading out of the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him. Jason stood up slowly, took time to get dressed. It was slow going, but it felt good to be  _ clean _ , to have fresh clothes again. He was pulling the tshirt down when Tim was pushing the door open again, holding up a small bottle of shaving cream.

 

“Gonna grow a viking beard, or are you interested?” Jason laughed, reaching up and rubbing the stubble on his face. It wasn’t  _ that _ bad, and he rather liked the slightly unshaven look but yeah, it was about time.

 

“Give it here Tim,” he said, even as Tim set everything down on the sink, reached Jason and was guiding him to sit back down. He dropped the little towel over Jason’s collar bone, and Jason quirked up a brow as Tim was spraying the shaving cream onto one hand. “Uh, Tim-”

 

“Just shut up and let someone do something for you,” he said, lathering it between his hands before he began working it up over Jason’s jaw. The older sat, frozen- until Tim was content he’d put  _ enough _ on him. He rinsed it off his hands, rubbed them on his sweatpants and didn’t bother with a towel, before he picked up the razor.

 

“You nicked  _ yourself _ , kid. Not sure I trust you not to open my jugular.”

 

Tim settled in Jason’s lap, comfortable on his thick thighs- and Jason got his good hand on Tim’s hip, like he wasn’t going to let him leave, despite his complaining. “I won’t hurt you,” Tim whispered, before carefully dragging the razor along Jason’s skin.

 

And Jason didn’t  _ doubt _ that. If anything, Tim was far more careful with everyone around him than he was with himself- and that was  _ heartbreaking _ , if Jason thought on it-

 

Tim shifted, and Jason studied the hair falling into his face the way he’d stretch to tap the razor in the sink. He looked so tired, and yet here he was, like he couldn’t be away from Jason for more than five damn minutes-

 

“Make you a deal,” Jason said, pausing as Tim moved the razor again. When Tim hummed and pulled away, Jason said, “You go shower and clean yourself up, and maybe I won’t hassle you if you decide to  _ babysit _ me.”

 

He was testing something. A theory that he was mulling over.

 

Tim frowned. “You have to swear,” he said, leaning towards Jason’s other side. “That you’ll listen to me, won’t do anything crazy- and you’ll actually  _ rest _ .”

 

“I will if you will, Timmy.”

 

That earned him a nod- and Jason realized he really was right. Tim had every intent to take care of him. Had planned on actually  _ staying _ with him, in case he needed anything.

 

He didn’t know how he consciously felt about that- but his heart was racing right up into his throat.

 

*

 

Jason was in bed, waiting for Tim to get back, when there was a knock at his door. He figured it was Alfred- probably to lecture him, and called, “C’mon in, Alf. I know, I know, I shouldn’t have-”

 

He stopped, when the door opened. And it was Bruce.

 

“-Oh. Hey.” Jason folded his arm- his wrist back in its brace- as Bruce walked over, stopped two steps from the bed.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Jason shrugged a shoulder. It hurt but he fought off the wince. “I’ve had worse,” he offered, and the fact that Bruce’s eyes didn’t react to the joke was proof of how  _ often _ Jason made them.

 

Bruce nodded. “I see you’ve been up and moving.”

 

“I took a shower. Some of us have to stay  _ clean _ . Maybe remind Tim of that- convincing him to shower took some damn time.”

 

Bruce frowned, before he took the last two steps, sat on the edge of the bed. “He’s worried about you. Seeing you the other night, it shook him up.”

 

“I’ve been shot up  _ plenty _ of times-”

 

“Not often that happens on our doorstep, Jason. Usually, we see you with your godawful patch jobs and busted lip. We don’t normally see it happen.” Jason sucked on his tongue- and he guessed Bruce had a point. “He’s been up all night out with me, hunting down the ring we busted. We lost half of them, the other night.”

 

“They got the jump on  _ us _ , doesn’t shock me.”

 

“Well, Tim found them. Each one.” Bruce paused, and then added, “He broke a few extra bones on a couple.”

 

Jason frowned. “What are you saying, Bruce?”

 

“I’m saying go easy on him. He’s worried about you, and he’s not sleeping or eating or  _ showering _ because he’s  _ angry _ at people who hurt you.” Bruce leveled his stare with Jason’s. “And maybe he feels a little responsible.”

 

“ _ How _ ? Wasn’t his fault. I didn’t jump in front of bullets for him- bad timing, bad placement is all. Happens.”

 

“You know Tim. He feels like he should have been right there  _ with _ you. Taken a few himself.” Bruce reached out, gave Jason’s thigh a squeeze. “Just… he doesn’t mean to smother you. He’s worried. He’s coping.”

 

Jason swallowed, nodded. He was pretty damn sure Tim hadn’t  _ said _ any of that to Bruce- “You’re actually paying attention, if you’ve deduced all that.”

 

That earned him a smile. “Trying to make up for too many years of not,” he admitted. Bruce stood up slowly, added, “By the way, don’t think you’re leaving until Alfred gives you any sort of go-ahead. Hope you’re ready for some family bonding.”

 

“Oh  _ joyous _ .” Jason rolled his eyes, but he was smiling- and, yeah, alright. He didn’t mind the idea of having someone there if he actually  _ needed _ something. Of Alfred stepping in to make sure he was healing alright. Tim, there to keep him company-

  
  


But mostly, Bruce noticing when his kids  _ needed _ something.

 

*

 

Jason spent the day in bed with Tim’s tablet, while Tim worked on his laptop at his desk. Alfred stopped in to check on his wounds, and to offer  _ lunch _ \- and Jason  _ definitely _ didn’t mind someone cooking for him, when the quality was somehow  _ better _ than what he could make himself.

 

He refused to be hooked back up to the IV, but didn’t say no to the painkillers Alfred offered him in pill form. Enough to take the edge off, at least. The day dissolved into night, before Jason was really even aware- and then Tim was leaving for patrol, and Jason was  _ alone _ , for the first real time since he’d woken up that morning. 

 

He wasn’t really shocked, that he passed out, minutes in. That he was dead asleep when the sound of his door opening jerked him awake. His eyes snapped open, and he turned his head, caught sight of Tim in the dark, standing by the side of his bed.

 

“Sorry,” Tim mumbled, “I didn’t mean to wake you. Just… wanted to check in.”

 

Jason reached up, yawned into his fist. “S’okay Replacement.” He sat up a little, trying to see Tim in the dark. “You just get back?” A nod. “What time is it?”

 

“Almost four.”

 

“ _ Jesus fuck kid _ .” Jason shook his head. “You should be asleep.”

 

A shrug of Tim’s shoulder. “I don’t know if I can.”

 

“Well then,” Jason tugged his blanket down, shifting over slightly. “Sit your ass down Timbo and keep me company.”

 

Tim stared at the empty spot. “You need your rest.”

 

“So do you. Sit.”

 

Jason wasn’t completely sure Tim was going to, but after a moment he settled down, pulling his legs up and tucking them under the blanket. Jason smiled, eased back into the pillows and lifted his arms, nodding towards his side. “You’re serious?” Tim asked, and Jason nodded. He sighed, stretching out, curling into Jason’s uninjured side, as Jason’s arm draped around him. He was careful to settle his hand and wrist on Tim’s side, so as not to aggravate the wrist he’d already bumped once, beyond the whole  _ shower _ incident.

 

Tim was rather cool, despite the fact that Jason could smell shampoo on him. Must have taken another shower, after patrol. That was good, at least. He leaned his head on Jason’s chest, his arm draping over him- and Jason couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in bed with someone, had someone hold onto him.

 

It… it felt good. Has his stomach all tight and his heart beating faster and-

 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Tim mumbled, not lifting his head up. Jason was quiet, waiting- “After your shower and all,” Tim elaborated, and Jason gave one single breathy chuckle.

 

“S’fine babybird.”

 

“I shouldn’t have touched you.”

 

Jason swallowed. And- oh, to hell with it. “I didn’t exactly mind,” he admitted, felt TIm’s chin digging into him as he propped his head up to study Jason, despite the dark.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thought I wasn’t your favorite person in the world,” Tim mused, and despite that it  _ hurt _ , Jason tightened his hold on Tim’s waist.

 

“You wouldn’t be in bed with me if I  _ hated _ you, Replacement.” Jason blushed a little, before he added, “all that, what we went through… ancient history, Tim. Really. You’re…” another squeeze. “You’re alright. You’re more than alright. You’re pretty damn  _ good _ and maybe… I… I guess you’re just...alright.”

 

Tim lifted up a little- and suddenly he was laughing. Jason frowned, felt the ends of Tim’s hair dusting his cheek, as Tim got right into his line of vision.

 

“Jason,” he said, “You are the most awkward person I’ve ever met.”

 

“You haven’t met yourself,” he teased, and Tim leaned down, kissed the bridge of his nose for a second time, in less than two days. He was lifting up, when Jason tipped his head back, lifted just enough to brush his mouth against Tim’s-

 

And neither breathed, after the barest of contact. Tim stared down with wide eyes barely visible, and Jason- he swore he was going to have to eat his own heart, after this. Tear it to bits because there was no way Tim was alright with that-

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

_ Or _ maybe he was.

 

“What?” Jason sputtered, and Tim smiled, softly, fondly.

 

“Can I kiss you? Was that an open invitation or…”

 

Jason licked his lips, nodded. Didn’t have  _ words _ because why the hell would  _ Tim Drake _ want to kiss him and-

 

And how long had he  _ wanted _ Tim to?

 

Tim leaned back down, kissed him very gently. Jason sighed into it, let his eyes fall shut- and for the first time let him admit maybe he’d been  _ wondering _ what it was like to kiss Tim, for a while. Thoughts he always brushed off as joking, as coming from his sleep-deprived mind-

 

Tim made a little noise, his tongue tracing Jason’s lips, and wow,  _ alright _ , so his Replacement was pretty  _ good _ at this. He tugged at Tim’s tshirt, reached up with his uninjured hand and sank it into Tim’s hair, pulling it back, changing the angle- and when Tim pushed his tongue into Jason’s mouth, Jason was more than happy to suck at it, tease it with his own, to open so completely that if TIm wanted to find every secret he’d ever hidden under his tongue, all he’d have to do was  _ look _ .

 

“Tim,” Jason breathed, when he was pulling back, and Tim smiled, so much his eyes half closed.

 

“Shh.” Another kiss- to the tip of Jason’s nose now. “You promised me earlier you’d get some rest today.”

 

Jason licked his lips. Rest was the  _ last _ thing he was thinking of- if anything, he just wanted to kiss Tim again.

 

“I promise,” TIm offered, leaning down to whisper in Jason’s ear, “I’ll kiss you again in the morning, okay?”

 

Jason nodded. “Okay,” he managed, and Tim settled back down, on his side, curling up against Jason- like he wanted to  _ protect _ him. Which was absurd-

 

Except it  _ wasn’t _ and Jason rather liked the feeling that Tim was there. That someone was looking out for him- that he was safe.

 

*

 

“Jason.” It was whispered, into his ear- softly, as a set of lips kissed his jaw. Jason sighed, and there was someone pressed against him- another kiss, his name again.

 

Somewhere, in his mostly sleeping mind, he thought  _ Tim _ , and he remembered Tim’s mouth on his, that secure feeling of having the younger wrapped around him. He cracked his eyes open, squinted against the light of the room, felt Tim nosing at his jaw.

 

“Morning,” he whispered, and Jason felt Tim’s hand splay on his belly, rubbing Dick’s old tshirt against his skin.

 

“Mornin’,” he offered, his tongue heavy and sluggish still- and Tim was lifting up, leaning over him and kissing his lips quickly, softly.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Jason shifted, grimaced. “Alive,” he settled with, and Tim frowned. He tossed the blanket off them, sitting up properly.

 

“I’m going to get you something to take.”

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Jason offered, but Tim was climbing out of bed, already heading for the doorway. Jason simply watched him go, before he reached up, raked a hand through his hair- and instantly regretted it, when it was his bad wrist.

 

He tried to piece together the night before- or, a few hours ago, he reasoned as a better way to look at it. Tried to reconcile Tim’s mouth against his and how good it felt and how it honestly seemed to fill this sort of  _ want _ he’d harbored, for some time-

 

With all the rage he’d ever felt in him, at Tim, for simply  _ existing _ .

 

And he reasoned he was right, that was ancient history, and how things changed but-

 

Tim was back, and Jason watched him crawl onto the bed, holding two pills out. Jason took them, popped them into his mouth, and Tim passed him a cup-

 

And another straw, this one striped. Jason rolled his eyes, wrapped his lips around it and sucked, got a rush of cool water and tipped his head back, swallowing the pills. When he straightened up, it was to see Tim sipping from the straw, smiling around it at him.

 

“What’s that look for?” Jason asked, as Tim pushed the straw from his mouth, and Jason took the whole cup, sucking on the straw, determined to take the rest.

 

“Just… happy to see you,” Tim admitted, “Happy you didn’t kick me outta bed. That you let me  _ in _ it. And you’re still, you know… talking to me.” He shrugged a shoulder, shifting anxiously- was on his knees, sitting back against his ankles. “I’ve sort of… you know.” He waved his hand, as Jason got the rest of the water through the straw.

 

He set the cup aside, shaking his head. Wanting to hear Tim  _ say _ it. “Nah, not sure I do, Timbo.”

 

“ _ Jason _ .”

 

“Say it for me,” he offered, leaning over, hooking an arm around Tim’s waist, “So I feel less crazy.”

 

Tim smiled, cupped Jason’s face gently in both his hands, thumbs stroking tenderly. “Sort of had a crush on you for a  _ long _ time,” he admitted, smiling at Jason like he’d found  _ meaning _ . “Back when you were  _ Robin  _ and I was this  _ kid _ with a camera. Back when you came back and wanted to skin me alive but you were still… magnificent.”

 

“Big word there,” Jason teased, before Tim rubbed a thumb over his lips.

 

“Big word, big man, it works out.”

 

Jason snorted, tugging Tim in closer. “Nerd,” he offered, nuzzling into Tim’s hair as Tim’s arms fell to encircle his neck. “Pretty, awkward, addictive  _ nerd _ .”

 

Tim giggled. “Awkward? Do you remember yourself? How I’m, quote,  _ alright _ . Smooth, Jason.”

 

“I never claimed to be,” he whispered, turning and kissing Tim’s cheek. “Think you can handle that?”

 

“Why? Asking me something?” Tim leaned back, and the light was back in his eyes, the circles disappearing from beneath them. He looked young and  _ alive _ again-

 

And that was something Jason knew, he’d always loved, before he could even admit it. How alive Tim could be.

 

“Maybe I am,” Jason admitted, “Or maybe I’m high on painkillers.”

 

“You  _ just _ took them.” Jason grinned, and Tim ruffled his messy curls. “ _ Ask it _ , Jason. You’ll get the answer you want.”

 

Jason cleared his throat, his hand sliding up under Tim’s tshirt, resting against the curve of his waist. “ _ Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne _ ,” he offered, and Tim reached out, pushed at his shoulders weakly, as if he was trying to get away, “Will you do me, a humble street urchin, the honors of perhaps putting up with my bad habits and poor life choices in a hopefully long term and possibly romantic relationship?”

 

“I almost hate you,” Tim said, but he was laughing and gorgeous and Jason was pretty damn sure his heart was alight, that moment.

 

“Go out with me, Timbo,” Jason finally said, “I’ll match your every cringe-worthy moment. Swear it. Money back guarantee.”

 

He was still laughing. “I don’t doubt it.” He leaned in, pressed his forehead against Jason’s. “You’ve got yourself a deal, Jason. But do me a favor.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Try to keep yourself in one piece. You just said  _ long term _ and I’d like that to be more than a week.” Jason grinned, and tipped up, stole a kiss.

 

“For you, Tim,” he whispered, “I think I can manage that.”


End file.
